


Out Tonight

by babydragon73



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, Kisses, Maggie and Lena can't handle the Danvers sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydragon73/pseuds/babydragon73
Summary: Maggie and Lena thought they were going out for a simple drink with the Danvers sisters. They had no idea what they were in for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, comment, comment!

"Where are Danvers and little Danvers?" asked Maggie as she leaned against the bar. She was waiting with Lena Luthor, of all people, at an upscale bar near National City's riverside. After a long, exhausting week of hunting aliens and saving Lena's life, the CEO invited Maggie and the Danvers sisters out for drinks. Maggie had arrived early to find Lena having a glass of wine, looking delectable in a plum colored sleeveless dress with a high ponytail and black lipstick. Maggie tried to keep her outfit simple: a white button up with tan slacks and a matching blazer; she kept her hair down like it had been at work and opted for a more natural look makeup wise. Surprising, the Danvers sisters were late to the party which made both women a bit antsy, though they tried hard to conceal it.

Lena shrugged, "Kara sent me a text and said they should be arriving any minute. Apparently traffic was a nightmare." Maggie had to bite her tongue; Lena didn't know the youngest Danvers was Supergirl and could get them both there in under a minute. 

A few moments later, a noticeable hush fell over the bar. It seemed like every person, man and woman, were staring at the front doors with mouths agape. Lena joined them, a quiet gasp escaping her lips as her eyes took in the scene. The Detective turned around and almost fell off her barstool. 

The Danvers sisters had finally arrived and they made quite an entrance. Kara was wearing a black wrap around skirt with a slit going up her leg till her hipbone, showing off her lean, muscular tan legs. Her matching crop top showed off her washboard abs and wrapped around her neck leaving her drool worthy arms bare. Her golden hair was half up, half down and her blue eyes were shining behind her glasses. Alex followed her sister's color scheme; she wore a black strapless dress that reached her knees and hugged every curve she had. Her hair was slightly curled and there was a generous amount of cleavage on display. To top it off, her full lips were painted candy apple red, giving them the allure of sin. All in all, the Danvers sisters were looking hot and Lena and Maggie did not know how to deal with it. 

"Oh my," Lena whispered, downing the rest of her wine in one gulp. Maggie would normally use the opportunity to tease the CEO about her obvious crush on the youngest Danvers but she was having a hard time wrapping her head around how good Alex looked. 

It had been two months after Alex kissed her in the alien bar and, fortunately, things had gone back to normal. They hung out all the time, playing pool or having movie nights. Maggie went to game night at Kara's place and fought alongside the sisters whenever an alien struck. Things were good; she was giving Alex the time she needed to find herself in her new identity before she made a move on her. But, with Alex looking so delicious, the Detective was rethinking her position on not kissing the DEO agent's lipstick off. 

"Hi, guys," Kara said brightly, smiling at Maggie before turning her attention to Lena. The CEO was looking at the superhero like she was a five course dinner and, from the blush on Kara's face, she noticed. 

"Hey, Lena. Maggie," the Detective shivered as Alex practically purred as she said her name. She had to keep it together or else she was going to take the agent right there against the bar, "Are you guys ready to drink?"

Maggie took a deep breath before steeling her expression, "You're on, Danvers."

\---------------------------

Two hours later, the four women found themselves relatively drunk. Alex and Maggie had regaled Lena and Kara with stories of fighting crime (Kara had to act surprised at everything to keep up appearances) while Kara complained about how mean Snapper had become since Cat Grant left. Lena kept the drinks flowing from her endless tab while Maggie snuck alien liquor into Kara's drinks when the CEO wasn't looking. It had been the best girls' night any of them had been too. Kara had accompanied Lena to the bar to pay everything off, leaving Maggie and Alex alone for the first time all night. 

While the Detective enjoyed spending time with the other women, the evening had taken its toll on her self restraint. Every time Alex laughed or leaned over the table to grab a fresh drink, Maggie could get an eye full of her cleavage. At first, she thought it was a fluke but Alex seemed to be, not only enjoying the attention, but egging her on. If she winked one more time or wet her lips, Maggie wasn't going to be held accountable for her actions. 

Kara came bounding back to the table like a hyper puppy, tugging Lena along by their joined hands. 

"Hey! Lena is going to take me to get food, okay?" She slurred slightly.

Alex raised an eyebrow at the CEO, "Oh is she now?"

Lena had the decency to blush, "She said she was hungry and I have a chef on call who will make whatever she wants. You're both welcomed to come, of course." Kara made eyes at them both which showed she did not want them to join. 

Maggie shook her head, "It's okay. I'm gonna head home, anyways." Kara smiled brightly, tightening her grip Lena's hand. 

"Let me know when you get home," the superhero kissed Alex's cheek, quickly, before they made their way out of the bar. The two crime fighters looked at each other, silently. The Detective finally broke it. 

"Wanna spilt a cab, Danvers?" The DEO agent looked her up and down before nodding. 

"Yes," they made their out of the bar into the cool night air. They flagged down a cab easily thanks to Alex's dress, piling clumsily into the backseat. Maggie gave the driver her address and shot Alex a confused look when she didn't give her address. 

"Are you coming home with me?" Maggie said, jokingly. 

Alex looked at her intently before her lips curled into a dangerous smile, "Yes. Yes, I am."


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie was taken aback; Alex hadn't been this forward since she kissed her randomly at the bar. She was looking at Maggie with no hesitation or question in her eye; she was sure of herself and what she wanted. She was acting exactly how Maggie wanted her too two months ago; she didn't want to take advantage of Alex's baby gay status. The last thing the detective wanted was for both of them to jump into a new relationship and have it fail spectacularly. But, with the way Alex was looking at her and licking her lips, she was not some naive baby gay; she was a confident, sexy woman who was going to take Maggie for the ride of her life. 

As they rode down the streets of National City, the DEO agent slid her hand up Maggie's leg; first on her knee then slowly towards her upper thigh. She stopped her hand from going forward but was lightly tracing patterns on Maggie's pants. Even though there was a layer separating them, the detective could feel Alex's fingers as if they were touching her bare skin. She sucked in a deep breath as she willed herself not to jump Alex in the backseat of the cab. Fortunately for them, the cab pulled up to Maggie's apartment before her self will could snap. She threw a bunch of money at the driver, not even bothering to count it, before pulling the other woman out of the car.

They made it to the elevator and the doors hadn't closed before Alex pounced. She pushed Maggie into the wall, kissing her passionately. Alex threaded she fingers in the Detective's thick hair, pulling slightly. Maggie moaned and gripped Alex's hips hard. They made out heavily for a few minutes before the elevator signaled that they arrived on Maggie's floor. As much as she didn't want to, the Detective pulled herself away from Alex and led them to her apartment. She was trying to open the door but it as difficult with the DEO agent kissing and billing at her neck. Finally, after some fiddling and almost dropping her keys twice, Maggie got the door open and pulled Alex inside. 

Alex smiled sexily as she made her way into Maggie's apartment. The Detective was leaning against the front door, watching her every move like a hawk. Slowly, Alex reached behind her back and pulled down the zipper of her dress. Without breaking eye contact, the agent slid the dress down her body until it looked around her heels. Maggie couldn't contain the gasp of surprise as she took in Alex's form. Apparently, the DEO agent hadn't bothered with any underwear when she got dressed for their night out. 

Alex smirked, "Cat got your tongue?"

The Detective couldn't make eye contact with her; instead, she roved every inch of Alex's lean, naked body with her eyes, her fingers itching to touch her. "You planned this, didn't you?"

The agent shrugged, "Maybe. Do you not like what you see?"

Maggie said nothing. She made her way to Alex, wrapping her hand around her neck and pulling her into a deep kiss. "Get in the bedroom, Danvers. You have a lot to learn."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex have more passionate heat in this stage of their relationship while Lena and Kara's is more sweet and kind. I hope your enjoy it!

_**Meanwhile on the other side of National City.....** _

The car ride to Lena’s penthouse was eventful to say the least; Kara, being a happier drunk then when she went drinking with Mon-El, was like an excited puppy, bouncing on the seats of the CEO’s town car and sticking her head out of the window to gaze at the passion lights from the city. Lena, to her credit, was not phased by the Kryptonian’s fun attitude; she chuckled as Kara babbled on about how pretty National City was and how happy she was to be with Lena. It wasn’t long before they pulled up in front of Lena’s luxury apartment building. She coaxed the Kryptonian with promises of food and warm clothes and they walked inside to her private elevator, hand in hand.

When they reached Lena’s apartment, Kara made herself at home on one of the CEO’s comfy couches in her massive living room while Lena called down to her chef and asked for pot stickers and pizza. Lena found the taller girl laughing hysterically while watching TV. She smiled fondly at her.

“Having fun, dear?” She teased, sitting on the opposite couch. Kara sat up straight, fixing her glasses and grinning like a fool.

“I am!” The Kryptonian giggled, “Your house is amazing! How can you live here all alone?”

Lena grew a bit serious, “I’m use to living in big houses alone. My parents were never home and Lex had his own life. I guess…..big homes give me some kind of comfort.”

Kara furrowed her brows and moved to sit next to Lena, “Oh, I’m so sorry, Lena. I……I didn’t know.”

Lena waved her away, trying to keep her tears at bay, “It’s not your fault.”

The Kryptonian gently took her hand in hers and started stroking the back of it with the tips of her fingers, “You know, growing up, I would have killed for my own space,” Lena looked at her curiously, “Don’t get me wrong; I love Alex and living with her was like living with my best friend. But, we shared everything: a bathroom, food, even a room at one point. There were always people at the house from neighbors to our parents’ work friends. It was so loud. I use to wish I could have my own secret hideout just to catch my breath.”

The CEO nodded, “I can only imagine how constricted you felt.”

“Exactly!” Kara squeezed her hand, “Being adopted didn’t help. I always felt…I don’t know….like I didn’t…”

“Belong?” Lena supplied. The Kryptonian regarded her for a moment before slowly nodding.

“Yes. That’s it,” Kara moved a bit closer to the CEO, “You know, you’re the only person who understands what it’s like to be a stranger in your own family. I know the feeling isn’t nice but….it’s nice to have someone who gets it, you know?” Lena agreed, silently, not trusting her voice due to the cute reporter’s closeness to her. Kara took her silence to mean something was wrong, “Lena?” The CEO didn’t meet her eyes. The Kryptonian raised her hand and gently turned Lena’s head to face her, “Lena?” She tried, again.

Finally, the CEO locked eyes with Kara and, in an instant, they both felt a spark run through them. Without realizing it, the two women moved in so their faces were almost touching. Lena let out a shuddering breath and, with a small nod, she gave Kara her permission. Without missing a beat, the Kryptonian leaned in and kissed the CEO with all the pent up passion she held for her. For a few moments, they kissed like it was the end of the world; Lena wound her hand in Kara’s hair, messing it up. Kara gripped Lena’s waist hard enough that she was sure she would have bruises there the next day. They broke apart when air became an issue for Lena. The CEO smiled at the flush on Kara’s cheeks and kissed her again lightly. The Kryptonian was about to say something when the doorbell buzzed, signaling the arrival of their food.

Lena kissed her one more time, “Shall we continue this after we eat?” Kara nodded, a blush creeping up her neck at the arousal evident in Lena’s eyes. The CEO went to answer the door and Kara let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

This was going to be an interesting night.


End file.
